Where Your Loyalties Lie
by Fanchick111
Summary: “Moony…!” “Like I said before, yes..?” “Padfoot...Prongs...In…Great Hall…Snivillus...Peanut Butter...” Remus finds his two trouble-making friends in a prank-turned-sour that nobody will ever forget. Marauders Fic- Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Severus, Lily.


**HIYA! Well, this is Fanchick, here. I don't have much to say at all, but bear with me…**

**Yup, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I don't know how well this will go, so bear with me…In fact, if you like it, tell me so!**

**I love the Marauders….*forgive my cheesy pun connected to Sirius' name within the fiction, will you? I'm feeling corny right about now…* especially Potter :) **

**ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters. If I did, however, Snape would have died in sacrifice instead of Sirius, Lupin, James, Lilly, Dumbledore…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"MOOOOOOONY!!!!!!!" a shrill voice rang throughout the Gryffindor common room. Remus Lupin exhaled deeply, recognizing the still-pre-pubescent-voice of Peter Pettigrew at once. Following this, the chubby boy ran into the room, crashing to the fluffy armchair with gusto.

"Yes, Wormtail?" Remus closed his book, annoyed that his study time was interrupted. "What is it?"

Wormtail huffed loudly, preparing himself to speak, completely out of breath. 'Poor bloke, he can't even get a word out…' Moony thought to himself.

"Moony…."

"Like I said before, yes..?"

"Padfoot...Prongs…" Peter managed. Remus rolled his eyes. What could they possibly be doing to get Wormtail to actually _run_? Moony's mind could hardly wrap around the concept…

"In…Great….Hall…." the plump boy chuffed. "…Snivillus…Peanut Butter…"

That was all that needed to be said. In one quick stroke of movement, Moony was leaping out the picture, and sprinting down the moving staircases. He ran past squealing first years, catching some of their conversation.

"Yes, Black _and _Potter! They stuck a boy on the ceiling, isn't that wicked? Course, I think…" As Moony left earshot, his legs picked up faster. Stuck on the ceiling?! What the bloody hell were they thinking? Those two already got the lot of them thrown in detention with Minnie for a week, how could they do something so reckless!

Just as he reached the door to the Great Hall, he saw the scene. It was, by no other means, a 'great' one. Severus Snape, a fellow fifth year, was clearly jammed on the side of the room, with peanut butter. There was probably a sticking charm on the back of Snape as well, but the fact remained: Remus could already smell their detentions, in the form of gluey school peanut product.

It took him just a moment to leave his post at the door, and continue running toward his 'friends'. "What are you doing? You know how much trouble you'll get in?" He stopped short in front of the pair of them, who were laughing hysterically.

"Aw, come off it, Moony! We're just having some fun!" Sirius, or Padfoot, explained calmly, as if to a child.

"…And giving the greasy old git what he deserves…" James, Prongs, chimed in darkly. "Look at him, waving his arms around like he'll fall! Not that it would be so bad if he did, of course…"

"And if he _does_ fall? Peanut Butter cannot hold ANYONE for that long!"

"Blimey, Moony! You think we don't know that? He's got a Sticking Charm on him as well..." James Potter appeared genuinely insulted that Remus would even imagine questioning his intelligence level.

"We didn't think all that grease would act as a very good sticky agent, you see." Sirius Black rationalized, as if this settled the matter. The pair of them turned back to their handiwork, laughing with the other Hogwarts students.

"Let him down, come on! I don't want to spend my whole year in detention! Come on, I'm a prefect! Let him down, James, Sirius! I'm…serious…?" Remus Lupin begged, trying to cover up his plead with authority. Prongs and Padfoot continued ignoring him completely. Sirius turned to the crowd of students behind him and held his hands up in mock admiration to Snape, still dangling nearly a hundred feet above their heads.

"Come on, mate! Let him down- I don't want to suffer YOUR consequences!" Prongs turned yet another blind eye to his friend's protests again, and nudged his partner in crime surreptitiously.

"…Hey…Padfoot..." he whispered. "Let's see if he fancies a little drop, yeah?" Their faces lit up in entertainment at the idea. Remus thought that perhaps Sirius would wet himself with sheer excitement.

Moony was speechless as James sniggered the counter-curse, letting Severus drop. He knew his friends were cruel to the greasy Slytherin, but they would never try to kill him, right? They didn't really hate him that much…right?

The Great Hall was mingled with cheers, gasps, and Severus Snape screaming at the top of his lungs. It seemed only one could possibly pierce through the din of hundreds-

"Potter, stop!" with a flick of a wand, James cast _Wingardium Leviosa_across the hall, capturing Snape from hitting the Ravenclaw table. His head snapped around to seek the voice of his commander. Lily Evans stood, furious and terrified, glaring at the crowds.

"Evans!" He called cheerfully, unaware that he broke concentration, letting Snape fall the last four feet to the hard wood. Remus thought that maybe he'd get away and go hide in the Potions room, but Sirius caught him; hovering the bloke over the table again. "Come around yet, Evans? Go out with me?" his long hand flew up to his head, rumpling it until he found it perfect. Lily glared in return.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled. Her red hair seemed to bristle with electricity. "You could have killed him, Potter!"

James looked confused. He opened his mouth to speak, genuinely stunned. "Well, as I see it Evans, that's just one less thing…"

Moony could have sworn he saw her pale hand twitch toward her wand. "_You_," she spat the word like a curse. "are the most arrogant _prat_ I have ever laid eyes upon!"

"Ah, but you have laid eyes on me, then."

That made her snap. She ripped her wand out from her robes, with real, cold intention glinting in her green eyes. James stood dumbstruck, for she'd never openly challenged him with her wand before. Moony, still watching the scene, saw Sirius' own eyes widen in shock as well, though unlike Prongs, he stepped in between the pair of them.

"That's not necessary, Evans." He calmly told her. Lilly glared back at him, looking a bit scarier than usual. Sirius Black used his height and Blood-Crazy-Black-Family presence against her. His broad shoulders squared, his chin held high, and jaw set, his friend stared back at the red-head down his long nose.

The two stood there, burning metaphorical holes into the other, for quite a period.

Every single student in the hall stood, silent as the grave, looking on. Prongs broke the silence, and went between them as well.

"Come on, Evans. It was only good fun, that's all." He softened visibly around, eyes kind and gentle. "Really. I wouldn't have let him fall honest-"

"You disgust me, Potter." With that, she turned on a sickle, dodging students. Moony realized what-or who- she was going to. Severus Snape, who had been trying to duck out of the hall, was caught up to. Lily quietly inquired how he was, using her robe to wipe off some peanut butter from his back. She whispered something incoherent only to be shoved away by the Slytherin. Lily took a stumbled back, and tripped over her robes, falling on her back. Snape threw a concerned look to her, assessing the situation. But instead of stopping, he went onward, picking up speed.

This was surprising to Remus John Lupin, in that Lily had told him about their friendship. Unlike his reaction however, Prongs was aghast with fury. In a single movement, he jinxed Snivillus, making him tumble to the stone floor. "You foul git!" he bellowed. "How dare you do that to her?!" Then, Snape was flying, as Prongs had flung him across the hall, aiming right for the single chandelier on the opposite side of the long room.

Moony had seen enough- as prefect, he certainly couldn't just let him die, no matter how vile to Lilly he was. His own wand threw a charm, taking hold of the soaring youth. Carefully, he began to lower Snape to the floor once again.

"Lupin, Black, Potter! In my office, NOW!" Professor McGonagol called to them. Moony could have seen that happening; as soon as he gets in the problem to help, he gets caught. He believed that she just didn't like him of course; whether because of his friends or because he ate chocolate in her class, he was not sure- but it always seemed that she'd come just as Remus began to intervene.

After letting Snape down completely, the three Marauders left the still silent hall, lead by Minnie herself to an inevitably eternal detention.

As they left, Lilly Evans got herself up and ran ahead of them, face burning as red as her hair. Prongs saw her pass, and called out her name. "Oi! Evans!"

Moony shook his head frantically, trying to stop his James' intentions. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid…' he chanted in his head. Prongs continued on, oblivious. "I know you probably think I'm just some jerk right now, but...will you go out with me?"

In response, instead of the witty comments she usually made, Lily turned to face James, Sirius, And Remus; her green eyes glittered with tears, descending down her red face. It seemed, after this, she needn't say a single word.

James stumbled back. He wore a guise of terrible alarm, taken aback by the pitiful sight of his lady love in tears. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lily Evans, Potter's Lily Evans, had turned around, and ran towards the common room.

Prongs was left with his hand in the air, as if to reach out to her. Padfoot clapped him on the back. "Better luck next time, mate." It was a joking statement, but behind it held real remorse; an emotion Moony was sure Sirius Black had never used before. Sure enough however, he fell back into his old self, lightening the mood. "And maybe we can throw Snivillus into the Lake as well? Then he can be with his own kind…"

Professor looked behind her to check the trio was still following. With a reprimanding glance from her end, they continued to trudge behind her. James Potter smiled stiffly, with his head held slightly higher. "Ah yes, Padfoot." He promised, watching Lily spin around the corner. "Next time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**HIYA! Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it! It was only my first, many more to come I hope. If you've got any ideas, or perhaps think this should have another chapter, tell me so. I'm open to everything!**

**-Fanchick "Ee"**


End file.
